1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of data management systems. In particular, the invention consists of a system for distributing air through a drive enclosure bay residing within one of multiple disparate data storage systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data storage libraries are used for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. In a data storage library, data is stored on data storage media that are, in turn, stored on storage shelves or on racks inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible. Data storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tap or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, Compactflash™, Smartmedia™ Memory Stick™, etc.), or other suitable media.
An exemplary data storage library may include a plurality of disparate components such as a power supply, a control module, an interconnect device, one or more communication devices, a blower module for removing heat, and one or more slots for receiving interchangeable components. These interchangeable components may include drive enclosure bays each containing multiple drive trays.
Each drive tray may, in turn, hold several data storage devices such as hard-disk drives, tape cartridges, optical-disk drives, or the like. These types of data storage devices traditionally operate by spinning a data storage media, such as a platter or disk, over a read/write head.
A primary concern for data storage systems is the displacement of heat generated by its components. To this end, the blower module usually includes a fan and, optionally, a refrigeration unit or cooler. The purpose of the fan may be to pull air into the data storage system in a manner that draws it over heated components, absorbing heat from these components, and discharging the heated air from the data storage unit. Alternatively, the fan may pull air into the data storage system, pass it over a cooler or refrigeration unit to lower its temperature, and then force it through and around heated system components. Either way, the cooling system requires that relatively cool air pass over, through, and around the heated components in sufficient quantities to remove an acceptable amount of heat from these components.
A primary source of heat in a traditional data storage system is the plurality of data storage devices placed on the drive trays of the drive enclosure bays. Accordingly, a traditional drive enclosure bay is designed to meet the needs of its attendant data storage system. For example, a drive enclosure bay designed for a first data storage system may provide a specific air-flow path entering the data storage system enclosure, over and around the drive trays containing data storage devices, through the blower, and exiting the blower module. Traditionally, a drive enclosure bay designed for a second data storage system may provide a much different air-flow path, as the design of its enclosure, power module, blower module, and other components may be different than that of the first data storage system. Another consideration may be the required air-flow impedance of each data storage system.
For these reason, drive enclosure bays are traditionally designed for a specific data storage system. However, this prevents a drive enclosure bay from being ported from one type of data storage system to another. This, in turn, reduces flexibility in the transferal of data storage devices from one system to another. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system for distributing air through a drive enclosure bay wherein the drive enclosure bay may reside in one of a plurality of disparate data storage systems.